


Loose Thread

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Random hc.





	Loose Thread

He arrived at exactly 6.50 am at her mother’s. She had stayed there the night because her apartment was being fumigated. He promised he would pick her up in the rental to go to the conference.

‘Oh come on in, Fox! Dana is going to be done soon. She’s helping Tara with Matty.’ 

Mulder stepped inside and smiled back at the friendly figure of his partner’s mother. Maggie was always making him feel him welcome and it kept reminding him of how lucky Scully was of having a mother who cared for her. 

‘I’m just going to wait for her here. We have to get going. We’re scheduled to arrive at 9 am and we’ve got quite a run ahead of us.’

Maggie ignored his protests. ‘Come sit with Bill jr and me in the living room then.’

‘It’s very generous of you, Mrs Sc… er, Maggie. But I’d rather wait here.’

‘Are you sure? Can I take your coat? Offer you a cup of tea? Or coffee maybe? Dana tells me you prefer coffee.’

Mulder felt his heartbeat grow faster. Had she really told her mother about his preferences? She talked to his family about him? A goofy smile spread on his lips but was immediately wiped away by the tall figure appearing behind Maggie’s shoulder. Bill jr. That arrogant bastard. 

‘Ah, it’s him,’ Scully’s big brother let out before heading back to the living room. 

‘Good morning, Bill,’ Mulder said. He turned back his attention to the woman in front of him. ‘Again, thank you, Mrs. Scully. I’ll wait for Dana here. As I said, we’ve got a really important meeting coming up and I don’t want us to be late.’ 

Mrs. Scully was about to give in when she suddenly noticed the loose thread hanging at the top of Mulder’s shirt collar. She stretched her arm and gently grabbed it. She was about to remove it when Mulder shrugged apologetically.

‘That button was hanging loose this morning and I just saw it before heading out,’ he explained. ‘I’ll have it repaired by the seamstress when I have time.’

Maggie tsked and shook her finger. 

‘Don’t be silly, Fox. I’ll sow you one in matters of seconds. Take it off and I’ll fetch some white thread and a needle.’

He peaked at his wristwatch and frowned. 

‘But,’ he began.

‘Hurry up, young man,’ Maggie declared. ‘Don’t be shy, I know you wear undershirts. And I can’t have you attend this important meeting of yours with a button missing on your shirt.’

She prevented all kinds of protests by heading off to the kitchen where she kept her emergency sewing kit.

When she came back she could hear muffled laughter from the two women sitting in the stairs near the hall where she’d left a dumbfounded Mulder. He had at least taken off his jacket and was in the process of untying his tie. His hands were inching towards the second button when he stole a glance at Dana. 

‘Are you sure Mrs… Maggie? You really don’t have to do this for me. I can…’ 

‘Fox William Mulder. I told you, get this shirt off or else…’

‘You’d better do what she tells you, Mulder,’ Dana intervened.

He snorted in disbelief, but did as he was told and handed the white shirt to his partner’s mother. In less than two minutes the new button was fixed and he was dressing himself as rapidly as he could. 

‘I told you, Fox,’ Maggie proudly repeated, ‘sowing a button is fast business. I did raise four hyperactive children after all. You wouldn’t believe the quantity of emergency repairs I had to perform on their clothing. They’d come back home and at least one of them would have a tear on their pants or a button missing.’

Mulder had lowered his eyes to the line of buttons on his shirt but nodded to acknowledge the older woman’s claim. He slipped the tie back around his neck and struggled to fasten it. Scully stood up from the step she was sitting on and gripped the two ends before nimbly binding them together. She then proceeded to smooth out the wrinkles from her partner’s shirt by running her hands on his shoulders. 

Maggie and Tara observed them with tender smiles on their faces. After one last thank you, the two FBI agents left the Scully house, in direction of Mulder’s rental car. Tara joined her husband and son in the living room while Maggie stayed in the hall, spying her daughter and the man - whom she hoped - would be her future son-in-law. 

She witnessed Fox opening Dana’s car door and closing it softly behind her before walking to the other side of the rental. While Mulder inserted the key in the ignition, Scully took the opportunity to try and tame his tousled hair, but  as usual it wouldn’t cooperate. 

Maggie’s eyes filled up with tears and she retreated behind the door before they could see her. After having been unlucky in love so many times, her Dana had found her true soulmate.


End file.
